The Second Penelope Episode
The Second Penelope Episode is an episode from the sixth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis A cat named Lorelei tries to steal Garfield from Penelope. Plot The episode begins, when Garfield and Penelope walk down the street planning how to spend the evening. When Penny says her catchphrase "I don't care what we do, just as long as we do it together", Garfield suggests watching the new "Kung Fu Creatures" movie, which doesn't impress Penny. Their plans are interrupted by dogcatcher's van nearly running them over; fortunately, the cats have managed to jump from the road and land safely. Penelope is showing her gratitude for Garfield saving her by offering Garfield to meet Penny's Momma, when Lorelei interrupts them trying to charm Garfield and commits faux pas, when she mistakes Penelope for Garfield's niece. Penny becomes irritated and insists Garfield to go with her for the movie she was reluctant to see in the beginning of the episode. Then Lorelei declares "Yes, I hope you'll enjoy your last date" and laughs. In the next scene, Garfield and Penelope travel to drive-in movie theater to watch the Kung Fu Monsters movie. Penny seems enjoying the date, while Garfield tries, without success, to snatch pizza from the delivery girl. Appearance of Lorelei annoys the drive in guard, who calls the animal shelter for intervention, while Lorelei is seeking for Garfield. Meanwhile, Penelope is so pleased with the date going on, that she cuddles warmly to Garfield and tells him, that she wants Garfield to meet Penny's momma. This suggestion frightens Garfield, who believes that Penny wants to marry him, so he excuses himself, officially looking for food, and jumps off the car roof. Penelope is expecting Garfield leaving her. While walking between cars in the drive-in movie theater, Garfield meets up with Lorelei again. She expects him to ask her for anything, so Garfield asks in his usual manner for refreshment stand and tries to leave. Lorelei snatches him and starts ticking his chin, which makes Garfield feel comforted. Penelope suddenly witnesses that, which makes her burst into tears and run with broken heart. Characters * Garfield * Penelope Pussycat * Lorelei * Momma Trivia * This is the first episode of Season 6 where Penelope has gray fur and lacks the eyelashes she had in previous episodes. * Penny's attitude towards the movie changes during the episode - at first she's reluctant to watch it, but she seems satisfied in the middle of the episode. * Garfield turns out to enjoy tickling his lower chin in the episode. Gallery vlcsnap-2014-10-31-21h41m05s59.png|"So, what would you like to do tonight ?" vlcsnap-2014-10-31-21h41m13s150.png|Garfield suggests to watch the movie with Kung Fu creatures. vlcsnap-2014-10-31-21h41m21s239.png|"Another Kung Fu Creature movie". vlcsnap-2014-10-31-21h41m28s55.png|"Yeah, but it's educational one - it's got subtitles." vlcsnap-2014-10-31-21h41m35s115.png|"Quick, we gotta hide !" vlcsnap-2014-10-31-21h41m55s180.png|"It's just a van..." vlcsnap-2014-10-31-21h42m01s124.png|Penny was wrong, it's animal shelter van. vlcsnap-2014-10-31-21h42m50s98.png|Cats falling. vlcsnap-2014-10-31-21h42m55s147.png vlcsnap-2014-10-31-21h43m01s215.png|Painful landing. vlcsnap-2014-10-31-21h43m05s252.png|No worries, Penny will be fine. vlcsnap-2014-10-31-21h43m12s65.png|See ? She's tough as for cry-baby. vlcsnap-2014-10-31-21h44m26s35.png|"It's the animal shelter, look !" vlcsnap-2014-10-31-21h44m44s215.png|"Hmpf, no cats around here." vlcsnap-2014-10-31-21h44m53s42.png|How did Penny manage to retain her eyelashes ? vlcsnap-2014-10-31-21h44m59s114.png|"Trust me, you don't want to know." vlcsnap-2014-10-31-21h45m04s165.png|"Oh Garfield, you saved me !" vlcsnap-2014-10-31-21h45m13s0.png|"I want you to meet momma." vlcsnap-2014-10-31-21h45m24s105.png|"Momma ? Umm... I don't know about that, Penelope..." vlcsnap-2014-10-31-21h45m35s213.png|Disturbed by Lorelei. vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h23m51s101.png|"Hello Garfield, mon Cheri !" vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h24m00s193.png|Lorelei seems ignoring the fact Garfield already has female partner. vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h24m18s114.png|Penny smells rivalry from Lorelei. vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h24m28s213.png|Lorelei stroking Garfield's ego. vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h24m41s90.png|"Lorelei, this is... Umm..." vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h24m46s141.png|"PENELOPE !" vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h24m54s212.png|"She's umm... cute, Garfield. Your niece perhaps ?" vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h25m04s61.png|Penny didn't expect such insult from Lorelei. vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h25m10s129.png|"I'm his date. Tell her, Garfield !" vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h25m22s241.png|Drawback of being Cat-sanova. vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h25m30s73.png|"Yes, I hope you enjoy your last date." vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h25m39s162.png|The Kung Fu Creatures Movie. vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h25m46s227.png|"Can you hear now ?" vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h25m52s37.png|"Everything's fine." vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h26m00s118.png|"No, not everything, but.... HERE IT COMES !" vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h26m08s184.png|"RATS !" vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h26m12s237.png|"I'll get it next time." vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h26m22s77.png|"Another cat ?! That's it, I'm calling the animal shelter." vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h26m37s229.png|Lorelei Uglycat. vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h26m46s60.png|This bloke apparently hates cats. vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h27m03s231.png|Penny is in mood for showing affection. vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h27m15s17.png|"Isn't it romantic, Garfield ?" vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h27m23s175.png|"Just you, me, and the Kung Fu creatures..." vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h27m35s28.png|"I really want you to meet momma." vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h27m38s65.png|Sounds like Garfield was asked to meet his mother-in-law to be. vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h27m55s234.png|"MOMMA ?!" vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h28m04s73.png vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h28m19s215.png vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h28m23s12.png|"Hurry back, Garfield !" vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h28m29s66.png|"And that's if you come back." vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h42m24s39.png|"Would she stop saying that word "momma". vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h42m33s156.png|"When a woman talks about her mother, she's too serious in joining the family." vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h42m52s68.png|"Oh, we meet again Garfield !" vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h42m59s164.png|"Yes, where's the refreshment stand ?" vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h43m05s218.png|"Nevermind, I smell chilli fries." vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h43m14s57.png|"No, I'll tickle you on lower chin !" vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h43m18s95.png|Reversed Pepe le Pew. vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h43m37s23.png|Indeed, tickling makes Garfield crazy. vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h43m48s140.png|Guacamole in Lorelei's paws. vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h43m54s199.png|Penny is about to discover, what happened to Garfield. vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h44m03s1.png vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h44m08s82.png|"GARFIELD !?" vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h44m13s130.png vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h44m30s44.png|Penny got her heart broken. vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h44m45s193.png vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h44m51s6.png|"Wait, STOP !" vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h44m54s41.png|"I'm on a date with someone..." vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h44m59s76.png|"...and it isn't you." vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h45m03s125.png|"GAHRFIELD !!" vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h45m07s166.png|"Don't "Gahrfield" at me, I'm with Penelope !" vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h45m16s1.png|"Ooh, THESE KITTENS !" vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h45m26s97.png|"Someday, I'll find myself a REAL cat." vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h45m30s141.png|Finally, Lorelei is leaving the episode. vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h45m35s192.png|Searching for Penelope. vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h45m42s0.png|"Where could she have gone ?" vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h45m47s53.png|"I thought Garfield was something special..." vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h45m52s109.png|"...and I thought I was something special..." vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h45m59s170.png|"...and he thought that I thought he thought..." vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h46m09s12.png|Penny got lost in thinking. vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h46m12s49.png|"I thought...." vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h46m20s126.png|Penny thinks too much. vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h46m24s168.png vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h46m29s217.png|"Welp, that's one." vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h46m42s84.png|"Oh no ! The animal shelter has got her !" vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h46m51s180.png|"I need a brilliant idea and I need it in hurry..." vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h46m55s228.png|"Hey, THERE !" vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h47m02s30.png vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h47m14s145.png|Lights, camera, Garfield. vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h47m23s247.png|"Cut yer yelling, we'll be in animal shelter in 5 minutes." vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h47m32s65.png|Simpletons can't distinguish movies from reality. vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h47m39s144.png|"What's goin' on ?! I CAN'T SEE !!" vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h47m46s220.png|Remember kids: never drink alcohol before driving a car. vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h47m51s16.png|"HELP ! Kung Fu Creatures are attacking me ! HELP !! HEELP !!!" vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h48m01s113.png|Garfield to the rescue. Penelope1.png|Penny is safe and sound. vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h48m16s1.png|"Oh Garfield, you saved me !" vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h48m22s64.png|Penny from rear. vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h48m46s48.png|Penny hasn't been happier in this episode. Penelope2.png|"You're my hero !" vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h48m52s112.png|" I know." Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6 Category:Penelope Episodes